blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Peace Loving Nation Attacked By Rogue Interpol Member
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4320.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 13, 2016 16:27:18 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Peace Loving Nation Attacked By Rogue Interpol Member Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Peace Loving Nation Attacked By Rogue Interpol Member « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Peace Loving Nation Attacked By Rogue Interpol Member (Read 314 times) Toodles Sparkles Newbie Offline 15 Peace Loving Nation Attacked By Rogue Interpol Member « on: June 05, 2016, 01:41:42 PM » With no provocation whatsoever, I, Toodles Sparkles, awake from a refreshing nap to find my peace loving nation engulfed in war. Having been invaded, for absolutely no reason, by Ivalice, a member of Interpol, I have no choice but to appeal to the international community for assistance in making a peace settlement with the aggressor. I have sent out a request for peace, and it is my hope that Ivalice will listen. It is also my hope that relevant officers of Interpol will intercede to protect international peace, and discipline their rogue member. Thank you Toodles Sparkles, Rule or Rainbowville Logged Rainbowville: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=66474 I I wish you could swim Like the dolphins Like dolphins can swim VicReyes Full Member Offline 213 Re: Peace Loving Nation Attacked By Rogue Interpol Member « Reply #1 on: June 05, 2016, 02:25:26 PM » The people of Junoma feel the pain of the Rainbowville denizens. It is of the utmost importance for the people of the DCA to act upon this in the most concrete resolution possible. It is why we wish, we wish, upon a star, that Interpol intercedes in favor of the DCA, so this issue come to an end. Logged Founder of The Steel Brotherhood All hail Steel! Nation Link: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40349 dmc5 Hero Member Offline 642 Re: Peace Loving Nation Attacked By Rogue Interpol Member « Reply #2 on: June 05, 2016, 03:31:31 PM » Since our alliances do not have a NAP and UN raiding motion did not pass, we are not obligated to give peace in this war. However if you can persuade my officer to peace out I will not object. Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Toodles Sparkles Newbie Offline 15 Re: Peace Loving Nation Attacked By Rogue Interpol Member « Reply #3 on: June 05, 2016, 04:49:24 PM » Quote from: dmc5 on June 05, 2016, 03:31:31 PM Since our alliances do not have a NAP and UN raiding motion did not pass, we are not obligated to give peace in this war. However if you can persuade my officer to peace out I will not object. Does the honorable Interpol alliance leader wish to facilitate a private meeting between the leaders of Rainbowville and Ivalice, or would that be entirely up to myself to make happen? Logged Rainbowville: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=66474 I I wish you could swim Like the dolphins Like dolphins can swim Toodles Sparkles Newbie Offline 15 Re: Peace Loving Nation Attacked By Rogue Interpol Member « Reply #4 on: June 05, 2016, 10:26:34 PM » Quote from: VicReyes on June 05, 2016, 02:25:26 PM The people of Junoma feel the pain of the Rainbowville denizens. It is of the utmost importance for the people of the DCA to act upon this in the most concrete resolution possible. It is why we wish, we wish, upon a star, that Interpol intercedes in favor of the DCA, so this issue come to an end. The people of Rainbowville thank you for your sympathy. Logged Rainbowville: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=66474 I I wish you could swim Like the dolphins Like dolphins can swim Pendraggon Newbie Offline 40 Re: Peace Loving Nation Attacked By Rogue Interpol Member « Reply #5 on: June 06, 2016, 03:17:46 AM » Oh, had no idea that I had a thread about me. Am I famous now? Also I like how I'm a 'rogue' Interpol member, what about me is rogue? Google defines a rogue as a "a dishonest or unprincipled man." My principles are: Don't attack anyone Interpol has pacts with. My honesty: Never made any promises that I wouldn't attack you. « Last Edit: June 06, 2016, 03:22:18 AM by Pendraggon » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63060 The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. lu bu Newbie Offline 35 Re: Peace Loving Nation Attacked By Rogue Interpol Member « Reply #6 on: June 07, 2016, 08:24:55 PM » Quote from: Pendraggon on June 06, 2016, 03:17:46 AM My honesty: Never made any promises that I wouldn't attack you. Can you answer this for the record: Did you do it because his avatar is fruity? Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67519 Emily Full Member Offline 160 Re: Peace Loving Nation Attacked By Rogue Interpol Member « Reply #7 on: June 07, 2016, 08:56:47 PM » Quote from: Pendraggon on June 06, 2016, 03:17:46 AM Really pedantic shit Hi Caesar Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=35958 Comrade Swift Full Member Offline 166 Personal Text "Red is such an interesting color..." Re: Peace Loving Nation Attacked By Rogue Interpol Member « Reply #8 on: June 07, 2016, 10:10:48 PM » Quote from: Toodles Sparkles on June 05, 2016, 04:49:24 PM Does the honorable Interpol alliance leader wish to facilitate a private meeting between the leaders of Rainbowville and Ivalice, or would that be entirely up to myself to make happen? More like honoRABBLE, am i rite Logged "Eternal Leader" of BAMF, Commissar for Cultural Affairs of Comintern http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39005 Sylvie et Francoise, Présidents et directeurs-généraux du Vin Arabique http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1240 aps Sr. Member Offline 271 Personal Text cringeworthy shitposting/10 Re: Peace Loving Nation Attacked By Rogue Interpol Member « Reply #9 on: June 08, 2016, 12:03:20 AM » Quote from: Comrade Swift on June 07, 2016, 10:10:48 PM More like honoRABBLE, am i rite no Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58356 Mørg, Founder of the UN http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=1037. Biggest Corp in TRW Samuelz Jr. Member Offline 83 Re: Peace Loving Nation Attacked By Rogue Interpol Member « Reply #10 on: June 08, 2016, 06:54:00 AM » Quote from: Comrade Swift on June 07, 2016, 10:10:48 PM More like honoRABBLE, am i rite kek. Logged Interpol SECRET NATION ------ dmc5 Hero Member Offline 642 Re: Peace Loving Nation Attacked By Rogue Interpol Member « Reply #11 on: June 08, 2016, 09:57:56 AM » Quote from: aps on June 08, 2016, 12:03:20 AM no Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Jugurtha Guest Re: Peace Loving Nation Attacked By Rogue Interpol Member « Reply #12 on: June 09, 2016, 12:21:24 PM » Quote from: Comrade Swift on June 07, 2016, 10:10:48 PM More like honoRABBLE, am i rite INTERPOL OUTTA CONTROL Logged dmc5 Hero Member Offline 642 Re: Peace Loving Nation Attacked By Rogue Interpol Member « Reply #13 on: June 09, 2016, 12:37:50 PM » Quote from: Jugurtha on June 09, 2016, 12:21:24 PM INTERPOL OUTTA CONTROL It is in my absolute control. Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Peace Loving Nation Attacked By Rogue Interpol Member SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2